


His Eighth and Final Inner Gate

by BeelieveRosemarie



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Eighth inner gate, I would love to see fanart, Konoha under attack, M/M, Metal is not present, Oneshot, The safety of everything in his life on Lee's shoulders, already implied relationship, but mentioned, fanart is so welcomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelieveRosemarie/pseuds/BeelieveRosemarie
Summary: There isn't enough time. There aren't enough Shinobi. Konoha is nearly rubble.To protect his family, his home, his lover, his son... Rock lee will open his very last inner gate to end a war that had beseeched every other warrior in sight.





	His Eighth and Final Inner Gate

Konoha Front Gates. Midnight.

Blasts of chakra, pillars and orbs flashing with foreign light and energy beyond and within the skyline of falling trees.

 

  A neon green aura rippled along Lee's poised frame, brilliant blue zippers and flames enveloping his limbs. He set his ferocious glare upon a cascading ball of violet. Shinobi of all types and specialties threw their worst at the beaming enemy; but it's searing laughter disintegrated forests and ranks all around its range. Yet shinobi kept going and coming all the same.

  Rock Lee glowered, pensive. He split his knees apart and punctured inner gate after inner gate after inner gate. Power gnarled through his veins, pulsing madness within his muscles, and stimulating every hair and pore of his body. 

  His village had been _compromised_.

  His most important person, _compromised_.

  His _son;_   _compromised._

His life as he knew it was slime between his fingers: gripping weakly at the balls of his hand, yet deforming crudely as his fist clamped shut. 

  Too much damage,

  Too many injured, **Dead**.

  And just too much still imminent to be considered possible.

 

It was too little of Lee not to risk.

 

  The seventh gate propelled like a monster. Lee screamed to no avail, already feeling death lapping numbly at his ankles and palms. So much, so _much_ \-- perhaps just enough. Even so, Rock Lee was prepared to die-

  Light fingers with a touch not so unlike an angel grazed Lee's inner elbow. As beyond capacity with sensory overload as Lee knew he'd be, the Beautiful Blue Beast could never mistake the touch of his lover and would-have-been husband. Gaara pulled firmly at the limb, peeling Lee's ear from any involvement he'd been planning not a second ago.

 

  "Lee," voice almost echoing around the throbbing roar of Lee's brain," I'm fine- I'm _safe_. I will live. Metal is _safe_. He is safe from harm - _away_ from the battle. That thing _can_ _not_ kill us. We are _safe_."

  In that moment, Lee thought he'd nearly lost the ache in his chest.

  Then a hideous crash behind them. Heat, flames, and everlasting showers of what used to be the Hokage tower. And it all, again, became just so necessary.

 

  Gaara's grip was now deathly solid against Lee's arm.

 

  " _Lee_." Desperate.

 

  Round white orbs pinned thin aqua. The tight, veined, burning face of the Blue Beast curbed and paralleled the pale crop of a man beyond words, reasons, or plans. Lee clasped the tight elbow and gripped Gaara's rugged hair to pull them into a strong, molding kiss. 

  The pounding of their hearts, chakras, and oppositions rode beneath their skin; and the midnight destruction encompassed and engraved that picture like a tool to stone.

  And so deep...

  Just for a moment - a brief moment - Gaara's body melded with his unconditioned partner; and a tear leaked soundlessly as his chin dipped closer: a wish to never be parted...

 

  And Lee shot. A bust from the sound wave, the break of their kiss louder than any explosion could ever pilgrim.

    Gaara stumbled, wrenched, struck dumb in shock. 

  

And he collapsed to his knees as Lee's final inner gate, His _Eighth_ Gate, detonated.

 

 

 

 

[Their Kiss](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl9slf2AQFN/?taken-by=beelieverosemarie)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have an incredible day! If you've got a neat story prompt, I'd love to hear it ♡


End file.
